Wood Man's Environmental Escapade
Wood Man's Environmental Escapade is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler. It stars Wood Man as he faces the Evil Energy. To get to the Evil Energy, he must face the Eco Hazards, which could in some way be considered predecessors to the Mavericks, as they are sort of animal/human hybrid robots. Wood Man starts with his Leaf Shield--and even leaf shots (which sort of serve as regular "arm cannon" shots). Regular attack is the leaf shots. Hold down the attack button to charge up for the Leaf Shield. He also receives help from a brother and sister human scientist pair. They are known as the Tamarind siblings (brother named Francisco, and sister named Venitia) Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {The Tamarind siblings rebuild Wood Man} Text After Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, and Mega Man returned to being Rock, various Robot Masters of the past were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Text A pair of scientist siblings, the Tamarinds, rebuilt Wood Man for good. {Scene shows Wood Man waking up.} {Wood Man sits up.} Wood Man: Where am I? Francisco: We rebuilt you and repurposed you for good purposes. I am Dr. Francisco Tamarind. With me is my sister, Dr. Venitia Tamarind. Venitia: Welcome back, Wood Man. {Wood Man helps repair a jungle.} Text Wood Man soon set out to repair a jungle that was damaged in the past wars, when... {Purple meteors landed.} Wood Man: What's that?! {The Tamarind siblings raced up.} Venitia: We've been contacted by Rock. Francisco: It's the Evil Energy! It's causing ecological havoc! Also, some robots calling themselves the Eco Hazards are emerging to threaten human, nature, and robots alike! {Close up of Wood Man} Wood Man: Leave it to me, Tamarinds! I'll take this threat down! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Jungle Battle (similar to Wood Man's stage in Mega Man 2) Boss: Evil Energy Friender (the dog enemy in Mega Man 2--acts similar to what it did in said game) Stage Select (the Eco Hazards) Caustic Kamodo * Weapon: Corrosive Gel (a blob of acidic jelly lobbed in an arc) * Weakness: Shrew Shovel ** (Boss also has submarine) Earthen Shrew * Weapon: Shrew Shovel (a shovel arm that lobs dirt in an arc; slightly different arc than Corrosive Gel) * Weakness: Whirl Wing Bomber Buzzard * Weapon: Vulture Bomb (a bomb that launches upward; crosshairs appear on the target enemy; then it lands where the crosshairs flashed) * Weakness: Thermal Vent Tornado Sparrow * Weapon: Whirl Wing (similar to Wind Storm in Mega Man 6) * Weakness: Shocking Charge Static Tabby * Weapon: Shocking Charge (similar to Zap Barrier in Mega Man SFR) * Weakness: Pangolin Sword Slash Pangolin * Weapon: Pangolin Sword (a close range slashing sword) * Weakness: Vulture Bomb Thermal Mephitis (skunk) * Weapon: Thermal Vent (a mine-like device that fires flames upward) * Weakness: Water Fang ** (Boss also has flying machine) Aqua Piranha * Weapon: Water Fang (a water-element version of Needle Cannon) * Weakness: Corrosive Gel Final Stage The Final Stage is the Evil Energy Temple, which resembles a Mayan Temple. Evil Energy Temple 1: Jungle Trail (different from the Intro Stage) Boss: Giant Monking (giant version of the monkey enemy in Wood Man's stage; weak to Thermal Vent) Evil Energy Temple 2: Outside Temple Boss: Jungle Devil (weak to Pangolin Sword--hit eye when it's open) Evil Energy Temple 3: Outer Halls Boss: Evil Energy Jaguar (giant Jaguar idol--acts like Tako Trash from Mega Man 4; weak to Corrosive Gel--hit gem in forehead) Evil Energy Temple 4: Descent Shaft Boss: Robot Rabbit Nest (Robot Rabbits emerge from large machine. Each Robot Rabbit is weak to Shocking Charge; defeat six Robot Rabbits, and the machine self-destructs) Evil Energy Temple 5: Caverns Under Temple {Boss Rush} Boss: Animate Mural (mural brought to life by Evil Energy; weak to Vulture Bomb--hit the main humanoid figure in mural) {After mural is destroyed, a portal pulls Wood Man into the final stage.} Evil Energy Temple 6: Strange Dimension Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Heat Man Clone (weak to Water Fang) --Form 2: Death God Look-Alike (weak to Whirl Wing--hit its head) Category:Conceptual fan games